


The Arguing Boyfriends and the Messenger

by sleepyfaceandsnark (teamwinchesterbros)



Category: Shameless (US)
Genre: Arguing, Gallavich, M/M, Short, prompt, silliness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-11
Updated: 2014-11-11
Packaged: 2018-02-24 23:23:20
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 391
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2600180
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/teamwinchesterbros/pseuds/sleepyfaceandsnark
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ian and Mickey arguing but they're still living at the Gallagher house so they tell lip what to say.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Arguing Boyfriends and the Messenger

As much as they love each other, though neither has been able to say it yet, they could get on each other’s nerves. And since they’re still pretty young they maybe didn’t handle their arguments in the most “mature” ways.

Ian has pissed Mickey off or Mickey has pissed Ian off, they weren’t really sure anymore. All they know is that both are pissed and aren’t talking to one another, at least not directly. Carl and Debbie have been subject to this and just decide to avoid the boys when they’re arguing. Lip would’ve been safe had he not decided to stop by the house for a visit this weekend.

“Lip can you tell Mickey to clean up his shit when you see him?” Ian asks his brother. It’s not clear if Ian was leaving or coming back home from being gone so Lip doesn’t suspect anything.

“Uh yeah sure.” Lip says though then again he wonders why Ian could just tell Mickey himself.

Mickey walks into the Gallagher house in a huff. Lip spots him and ,thinks he’s being a smartass, decides to send Ian’s message to him right in front of Ian.

“Ey Mickey. Ian here wants you to clean your shit up in the room.”

Mickey angrily looks in Ian’s direction. “Seriously? You’re gonna do it like that?”

 _Ah shit._ Lip thinks.

“Well, Lip,” Mickey turns to the older Gallagher boy. “Tell your asshole of a brother my shit wouldn’t be all over the place if he didn’t take up all the fucking space with his fucking shit!”

Lip groans. _Not this shit._

“Oh yeah. Well tell Mickey I-“

“No! NO fucking way,” Lip yells. “You two deal with your shit yourselves. I’m not your goddamn messenger.” Lip runs up the stairs away from his brother and Mickey.

“Christ what has his panties up his ass?” Mickey asks throwing his thumb in the direction Lip left.

Ian laughs. “Shut up. I’m supposed to be mad at you.”

“You even remember what for?”

“Uhhh not really…” Ian thinks and grins.

Mickey peers at Ian. He doesn’t remember either to be honest. Mickey scoffs and looks away, then looks back at Ian, grinning wildly. “Wanna fuck?”

Ian smirks “Which would annoy my brother even more…”

Mickey bites his lip.

“Fuck yeah,” Ian says.

Mickey laughs as he chases Ian upstairs.


End file.
